


Lost in the Moment

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Lost in the Moment

**Title** : Lost in the moment  
 **Fandom/Pairing** : (BtVS) Spike/Xander, Spike/Harmony  
 **Prompt** : [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) #063- Harness  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : M/M, het,  
 **Summary** : There's sex and confusion and possibly a link to [this piece](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/42203.html).  
 **A/N:** Just a short little piece that got stuck in my head many months ago and finally decided it wanted to be written. Companion piece/follow up to [Discordance](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/42203.html).  
 **A/N2:** Beta'd by the amazing [](http://arina-summer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arina-summer.livejournal.com/)**arina_summer** , who puts up with all the fic I throw her way. Thank you! :D  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the boys (and girls), no matter how much I beg and plead.

  


He was on his hands and knees, the cold crypt floor making them ache uncomfortably, but for the moment he didn't care. A thick cock  
slipped easily in and out of his body, hitting that sweet spot- the one that made him see stars- on every pass. He groaned harshly. His  
cock bounced against his stomach in time to their movements, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on his skin and sending more drops to the  
stone floor. He wished briefly that his partner would touch his neglected cock, but within seconds, realised it wouldn't matter.

  


He came with a shout, sending long jets of cum over the floor. “Xander!”

  


The body behind him stilled and withdrew, passing one last time over his sensitive prostate before slipping out completely. He whimpered at the loss.

  


“Blondie bear?” a much too feminine voice asked. Spike groaned, sitting up to look at Harmony. She pouted at him, the strap-on jutting obscenely from her body, the black leather harness contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

  


Spike closed his eyes, sighed, and tried to imagine just how it would feel to have Xander inside him for real. One day, real soon, it would  
happen. He was sure of it.


End file.
